Songs of my Life
by Milva
Summary: Songfictions in denen ungewöhnliche Liebe, Affären oder nur Begegnungen thematisiert werden.
1. Default Chapter

_Une femme like you – un homme like you_

Disclaimer: JKRowling und KMaro gehören die Rechte. Aber die Gedanken sind frei.

Kaum Licht drang in den Schlafsaal der Jungen. Sie sah ihm tief in die Augen, er konnte seinen Blick nicht abwenden, so sehr er es sich auch wünschte.

_Donne-moi ton coeur baby, _

Ton corps baby hey 

Die laute Musik durchschallte das ganze Haus, schlich sich auch durch die dicken Wände des Raumes in dem die vier Maurader nun schon sein sechs Jahren lebten. Der Bass hämmerte gegen ihre Körper, die Luft, die sie atmeten, brachte die Atmosphäre zum vibrieren.

_Donne-moi ton bon vieux funk, _

_Ton rock baby,_

Ta soul baby hey 

Er konnte sich ihr nicht entziehen. Schweiß glänzte auf ihrem Gesicht, auf dem Hals, den Armen, überall. Der Alkohol machte ihn benommen. Für ihn war sie immer wunderschön gewesen, doch nun begehrte er sie so das es ihn schmerzte. Sie trat näher, ihre Hand strich über seine Schulter, an den Hals...

Chante avec moi, je veux une femme like you 

_Pour m'emmener au bout du monde, _

_une femme like you _

Sie wußte nicht mehr was sie tat, daß war ihr bewußt. Ihre Hände suchten seine, verschlagen sich ineinander. Sie trat näher, wollte die Hände auch die Münder sein lassen. Er würde es nicht wollen, der falsche Zeitpunkt, doch er würde sich auch nicht wehren.

_Donne-moi ton coeur baby, _

_Ton corps baby hey _

Seine Hände fuhren über ihren Rücken, suchten nicht nach nacktem Fleisch, sondern nach einem Grund. Sie wußte was andere an ihm begehrten, nicht das was er darstellte, sondern das was er war. Ihre Lippen suchten den Kampf, trafen hart, leidenschaftlich, kriegerisch aufeinander.

_Donne-moi ton bon vieux funk, _

_Ton rock baby, _

_ta soul baby hey _

Die Fehde war vergessen, die Zeichen standen auf Vereinigung. Sie spürte ihre Haut auf seiner, sie spürte seine Lust, sein Wollen.

_Chante avec moi, je veux un homme like you _

_Bad boy tu sais qu'tu m'plais, _

_un homme like you _

Mit einem Knarren öffnete sich die Tür. Licht bahnte sich seinen Weg ins Zimmer, und Stimmen. Auch James Stimme.

Sirius ließ sofort von Lily ab.

_Hey_


	2. Chapter 2

_Every Me and Every You _

_Disclaimer: Alle benutzten Figuren gehören JK Rowling, der Liedtext unseren Lieblingsrockern Placebo._

_Gewidmet allen die zu gelegentlicher schlechter Laune stehen und „Eiskalte Engel" lieben (obwohl „Gefährliche Liebschaften" eigentlich noch besser ist) und meinen lieben Reviewern._

_Sucker love is heaven sent _

_You pucker up, our passions spent_

_Dumpfes Klopfen schallte durch das in dunklen Farben gehaltene, doch nun sonnendurchflutete Foyer. Nur er konnte es sein. Sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass den Weg hierher wagen würde, ihrer Einladung nachkommend. Kalter Schweiß anstatt dem wohlige Kribbeln, das sie erwartet hatte, überkam sie._

_My heart's a tart _

_Your body's rent _

_Was ihn an diesen Ort führte? Begierde, keine Frage. Bei schönen Frauen macht die Moral gelegentlich eine Ausnahme. Wenn dieses einsame Mädchen sich ihm anbot, lehnte er nicht ab. Die Höflichkeit gebot es ihm zu kommen. Und keiner würde es bemerken._

_My body's broken _

_Yours is bent_

_Ohne Eile durchschritt er den Raum. Stand nun wenige Meter von ihr entfernt, maß sie eines ernsten Blickes. Eine blutige Narbe durchzog das magere Gesicht, eine Narbe des Krieges. Sie waren nicht Streiter der gleichen Sache, für sie war es ein Mal der Zusammengehörigkeit, für ihn eines des eigenen Kampfes. _

_Carve your name into my arm _

_Instead of stressed _

_I lie here charmed _

_Unwollte, spürbare Spannung lag zwischen ihnen. Zu keiner Bewegung, keinem Wort waren sie fähig. Was hätten sie auch sagen sollen, Floskeln der Rechtfertigung, die es nicht gab. Bevor diese Gedanken zu tief in seinen Geist drangen, zuckte er mit den Schultern und trat zu ihr._

_'Cause there's nothing else to do _

_Every me and every you _

_Sucker love a box I choose _

_No other box _

_I choose to use _

_Sie war seine Hure, gab ihm ihren nackten Hals Preis. Kaum Sanftes lag in seinen Küssen, die Sanftheit die sie nicht brauchte, nicht gewöhnt war, die er nicht mehr besaß._

_Another love I would abuse _

_No circumstances could excuse _

_Beide Hände hielten ihren Kopf, das lange Haar floß seidig durch seine Finger. In ihrem Ungestüm bissen sie einander. Beide betrogen einander, drängte sich doch immer wieder eine Schuld gegen andere in ihr Gedächnis, die sich nicht wegküssen ließ._

_In the shape of things to come _

_Too much poison, come undone_

_Er sah purpurnes Blut auf ihrer Lippe glänzen. Diese Lust konnte er nicht stillen, er leckte den Tropfen ab, schmeckte, kostete von ihrem Gift, in Erwartung dessen was noch folgen würde._

_'Cause there's nothing else to do _

_Every me and every you _

_Every me _

_Sucker love who's known to swing _

_Prone to cling and waste these things _

_Auch das Bett war schwarz, wie alles in diesem verdammten Haus. Voller Wut auf die heraufsprundelnden Errinnerungen schloß er die Augen, presste seine Arme fest um das nackte Fleisch._

_Pucker up for heaven's sake _

_There's never been so much at stake _

_Müdigkeit, bedingt der langen Abstinenz eines Gelieben, drohte ihre Glieder erschlaffen zu lassen, die Erregung schwächte ab, nun da sie ihren Zenit überschritten hatte. Wärme umgab und durchdrang sie._

_I serve my head up on a plate _

_It's only comfort calling late _

_Ihre Körper lösten sich voneinander, die Wärme verschwand so rasch wie sie gekommen war. Es wäre nur lästig sie weiter aufrecht zu erhalten. Sie würdigt ihn keines Blickes, wohl aus Gründen die sie selbst nicht kannte. Ihm war es eins, denn er blieb liegen._

_'Cause there's nothing else to do _

_Every me and every you _

_Like the naked leads the blind _

_I know I'm selfish, I'm unkind_

_Der dünne Schweiß auf ihrer Haut glänzte im Rot der untergehenden Sonne. Er sinnierte über die Dinge, die ihm Freude machten und ob jenes eines davon war. Teuflischer Egoismus wiederholte sich in seinem Kopf. Hatte er Verpflichtungen, die er gerade missachtet hatte? Verpflichtungen gegenüber wem? Die anderen interessierten ihn nicht mehr, er interessierte sie nicht mehr._

_Sucker love I always find _

_Someone to bruise and leave behind _

_War es so einfach, wie es sich darstellte. Einen Fremden zu benutzen und ihn dann ziehen zu lassen. Sie versprach sich im voraus es weiterzuführen, wenn es funktionierte. Und das tat es. Liebe findet man überall, jemanden zum benutzen und wegwerfen._

_All alone is space and time _

_There's nothing here but what here's mine _

_Lupin machte sich zu Fuß auf den einsamen Heimweg in den Grimmauld Place. Er hatte Zeit, keiner erwartete ihn. Narcissa schrieb ihm nie wieder Briefe._

_Something borrowed something blue _

_Every me and every you_

Authors Note: Lupins Verzweiflung rührt aus Sirius Tod (?) heraus. Er macht eine Ist-mir-alles-egal-Phase durch, die man ihm zugestehen sollte. Narcissa ist aufgrund Lucius Knastbesuch einsam. Ich befürcht ein paar Erklärungen sind schon nötig. „Das Zeichen der Zusammengehörigkeit" meint das Dunkle in beiden Seelen, nicht das Narcissa will, dass das mit Lupin Zukunft hätte oder ähnliches. Er ist ein dunkles Wesen, Halbmensch ect. Damit steht er in ihrem Sinne schon irgendwie auf ihrer Seite. Die Sache mit dem Blut ist auch so eine Werwolf-Story. Manchmal spürt er halt den animalischen Instikt durchsickern.


End file.
